


California Sunshine

by SoulOrchard



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Puppy Love, Recreational Drug Use, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOrchard/pseuds/SoulOrchard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Hiccup and Jack have had hard lives. Distant fathers, absent mothers. Hiccup falls in with the wrong crowd and Jack doesn't know how to make friends and being forced out of the closet did not help. Now that fate has forced them together this year at Bella Academy, maybe things will be different. Maybe they can be each others sunshine. </p><p>Watch as they both navigate their last year of high school as Hiccup tries to reinvent himself and let go of the past and Jack tries to discover who he truly is and how he fits into his family. </p><p>WARNING!: Sexual content, homophobia, domestic abuse, drug abuse. underage sex.  This does not start off as a happy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family

Heavy breathing. It filled the small space quite nicely. Erratic, half with panic...the other half; a mix of excitement and disbelief. Two boys in a broom closet, dark and dusty, both grabbed for each other, groping in the darkness. Chapped lips pressed into damp ones, slim fingers ventured under opened blazers or carded through hair sometimes tugging roughly which only seemed to fuel the fire. 

One of them gasped. A wandering, curious hand steadied itself on a hardening bulge, thumb toying with the zipper to black slacks.

“I think this is going to fast. M-maybe we should find somewhere...safer?” His voice came out hushed, slight and excited.

“Don’t worry. I’ve done this a bunch of times here.”

“O-oh…” He stepped back a bit. 

“Look Jack, if you wanna back out. Nows the time. If we go any further, I don't think I'm going to able to stop.”

Jackson Overland Jr. tried to steady his breath. He swallowed hard before nodding. Only to realize the other couldn't see that in this dark broom closet. So instead he stepped forward and pressed his slimmer body up against the broader one. A large hand with slim fingers grabs his backside and a mouth descended upon his throat. Jackson moaned loudly. 

“Shh.” is whispered into his ear. He stifled his own voice when the hand returned to his bulge, bolder. More pressure. 

“J-jamie.” Jack said hoarsely into the inky void. His slacks are getting tugged off and his tie is being loosened. Jackson had succumb to his hormones and the to tender touches of Jamie Bennett. 

Just as Jackson loosened up, muscles relaxed the door to their broom closet is bursted open. The both scatter away from eachother, Jackson trips over the pants at his ankle and Jamie looks in horror at the door way. There stands his fellow student, Kozmotis and the school’s headmaster Deacon Albrite. 

“You two!” The deacon said low, voice trembling with disgust and rage. The lines in his old weathered face were deep and rigid. “With me. Now! You, mister Pichiner.” Deacon Albrite turned to to tall slender boy by his side. He was pale and gangly. A wisp of a boy. “Get back to class.” 

“Of course sir.” He said, a cruel smirk on his pale face. He looked at both Jamie and Jackson, smirk widening as dread set heavy in Jacksons eyes. He took his leave without another word. 

“I said Now! Mister Overland!” Two swift steps forward, he grabbed at Jacks collar hoisting him up. “Pull up your trousers.” Deacon Albrite turned to Jamie, grabbing onto his collar as well. “I'm incredibly disappointed in you.”

That is how Jackson Overland Jr. found himself on a train to California, back to his parent’s home after three years of not seeing them. Not a letter or postcard or phone call. The last time he had seen them was when he was accepted into Montford, they ushered him through the gates and didn't stay long enough to see that he was settled in. 

He was told that his parents had been called and alerted that he was being expelled from Montfort Catholic School for Boys. His parents hadn't even wanted to speak to him, which had stung more than the entire incident. The looks and stares and angry slurs tossed at him as he made his way off the campus: by those he thought were friends. 

The train ride through America’s backland was hauntingly lonely. Nothing but roaming hills and the occasional wild animal. Jackson idly wondered how long he would actually be home before being shipped off to another private school. Probably not long at all, he mused. 

It wasn't until he was halfway home, the first night on the train, while staring at the truly beautiful moon that he realized that if he would be going to another private school he would have to hide himself again.

No, No. No more of that. He determined, vowed.

No more hiding, or lying to himself or to anyone around him. He was gay. And that was...okay. Right? It had to be. 

The next few days were a whirlwind. He sat in a guest room. He had chuckled a little when it dawned on him, he actually didnt have a room in his own home. His parents Jackson Overland Sr. and his step mother Miriam talked about which school would be best for Jack. The word “overseas” had popped up numerous times.

On his way to the bathroom he bumped into her, his sister. Half sister. She was somewhere between seven and eight years old. A good eight years younger than Jack. She looked down and moved out of the way. Jackson opened his mouth, to talk to her. He was ashamed to admit they had never really spoken to each other. He almost didn't remember her name. Sophie, he had to remind himself. She looked so much like their father. More than he, himself did. 

His shoulders slumped and he closed his mouth, making his way to the bathroom. She scurried into her room and closed the door. He closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror. Mousy brown hair that was probably overdue for a trim. He wasn't allowed to have it to long at Montford. He wasn't allowed to style is, or wear whatever he wanted, get piercings or be who he wanted to be. 

He was going to be shipped off to another private school with overbearing rules, and uniforms and…

Jackson ran out the door, not bothering to turn the light off or close to door behind him. Ran down the stairs two at a time, almost tripping on his shoe laces. He dashed into his father’s study where he and Miriam looked at a computer screen, looking at picturesque photos of a campus. 

“I don’t want to go!” He shouted out of breath. “Please don’t send me away again!”

His father had jumped slightly, Miriam had a slight sneer on her face. “Jackson, what are you talking about.”

“Private school. I don’t want to go. I want to stay here. Please.”

“But Jack, don't you want the best education? Miriam and I have found a lovely school in Norway. It’s lovely.” His father smiled. 

“Yes, you’ll love it there. It snows all the time. You like the snow don’t you?” 

“I…” Jack stumbled, searching for the words. “I want you. I want my family! This is the longest I’ve been home since I was seven. Dad please…”

“Look Jack,” Miriam stepped in front of the older Overland and looked into Jack’s eyes. “You want to get into a good college, yes? Then you need to graduate from a good school with high marks. I mean, we’ll have to keep your...preferences under wraps for the time being but…”

“No!” Jackson all but screamed. “I’m tired of that. I don’t...I don’t want to hide anymore. I don’t want to be half a world away and not even know my sister. I..I don’t even know when her birthday is. Dad, please.”

“The older Overland let an even frown settle onto his face, brows creased. He hummed, and looked between his son and his wife. “Alright Jack. You’ll be going to a public school then. Are you sure that is what you want?”

“Yes! Yes, Im sure.” Jackson smiled brightly. Miriam, looked at her husband in mild surprise. 

“Alright, go back up to the guest-erm, your room. we will take you shopping for clothes and school supplies later. There’s a school about eight miles from here. Bella Academy. I’ll see about getting you enrolled.”

“O-okay! Thanks dad.” He shuffled out of his fathers study, ignoring the harsh whispered words Miriam was spewing. 

It was a few days later that Jack found himself in the bathroom, awful smelling goop sitting in his hair. While shopping with his father, Miriam had not wanted to go, he had snuck in hair dye in with the notebooks and pens and cardigans and colorful jeans he had picked out. He couldn't remember the last time he had dressed exactly the way he wanted to. His father had frowned slightly at all the pink and light blues that he had chosen but didn't say anything. 

Jackson read the instructions one more time on the box labeled “Manic Panic, Flash Lightning Hair Bleach”. He waited the recommended time before rinsing it out of his hair. Using a towel to dry it, he slowly removed it and watched as shockingly white hair revealed itself. He grinned at the results. It paired well with the blue contacts he had begged his father into getting for him. No more thick rimmed glasses he used to need to read. 

This is who he was now. Look out world. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hayden Haddock used to be a sweet, shy boy who loved dragons. He was a boy who was as sharp as a whip and took school seriously. He would sit in his undies on saturday mornings and watch cartoons and eat cereal. Spend all day with the Hamada brothers Hiro and Tadashi who had nicknamed him Hiccup since he was prone to hiccuping when drinking anything fizzy.

They would glue together scrap metal and other junk no one wanted. Making things and causing mischief. Valka would laugh and smile and grin at “her boys”. They were all good influences on each other. And if Valka was being honest with herself giving Hayden over to tadashi was easier than finding a babysitter.

The elder of the brothers, Tadashi, was incredibly dependable and very reliable. It didn’t hurt that Hiccup absolutely adored Tadashi.

“I’m gunna marry Tadashi when I grow up!” Hayden was ten when he told his mother this. Her eyes widened before she clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. 

“Is that so?

“No yer not.” His father said from behind his newspaper. His mouth twisted into annoyed frown. You’re going to meet a girl and have lots of babies.”

“Oh Stoic, hes just a boy. It’s a phase. He’ll grow out of it.” She patted Hayden's head. The boy pouted. 

Valka learned, over the years, that Hayden did not grow out of it. He’d follow Tadashi around like a puppy. She thought it was cute, Stoic thought otherwise.

That was who Hayden was until he turned fifteen. It wasn't on his birthday, no sometime before that day. His mother took note.It started almost overnight. She knew that when Tadashi went off to university they would drift apart but something between them changed drastically. Hayden seemed to suddenly want nothing to do with either of the Hamada brothers. Tadashi especially. Poor Hiro was at a loss with both his older brother and only other friend deserting him.

It was around that time that a new boy entered Hayden’s life. His name was Dagur.

Dagur was a brute of a boy, two years older than Hayden and nearly twice his size. Crooked smile and crooked teeth. Tattoos and piercings and bad attitude. Hayden's father thinks its a “good idea” for Hayden to hang around someone tough, older. “Toughen my boy up, introduce him to girls. Better than being around those Hamada boys all the time.” That thought immediately is lost when he walks in on them kissing on Hayden’s bed.

“That boy is to never set foot in my house again! And you...I don’t even want to look at you.”

It drove them closer together, him and Dagur, his mother thinks. Things were never the same after that. Hayden took his meals into his room, seldom talked about his day. Came home with bruises and scowls.

“What happened? Are you alright?” His mother, Valka would fuss.

“I’m fine, fell off my skateboard.” She would always hover over him when he was hurt. “Back off! I’m fine. Jeez.” He’d storm up to his room and wouldn't be seen again till dinner. When he would grab his plate, not say a word to either her or his father and march back into his room. Valka would later find out that Hayden had been sneaking out of the house late at night to go God knows where.

She never mentioned it to Stoic. He finds out on his own. One night when he was called into the station incredibly early, earlier than he’s usually up. he caught his son sneaking back into the house. Through a window. He was livid, but his fury erupted when he sees his son is sporting a hickey and piercings. Two on the right side of his lower lip and two more on the left side. The yelling wakes Valka up. She rushed to the scene, seeing Stoic angrier than she’s ever seen the man. Face as red as his beard and spit firing from his mouth as he lobs insults at his son. 

He was fury, he was rage, he was violence and he was directing himself at Hayden who, to her surprise, looked ready to fight. She jumped in between them.

That night had not ended well for any of them. Things were broken, thrown into walls and off tables onto hardwood floors. Family portraits of happier times destroyed. The police were called and Stoic was taken away. They both had bruises for weeks. Valka wasn't sure what to do with her son after that day, so she let him be.

Hayden had been...relieved? No, he wasn’t sure what the right word for it was. There probably wasn’t one word to describe what happened between him and his father. But now he was gone and his mother just stared absently all day. She didn't hover, hardly cooked anymore and spent longer days than normal at the clinic where she worked. Let Hayden do whatever he wanted. He wasn't sure if thats what he wanted-needed. But he would take advantage of it for as he could. He partied with Dagur, drunk till he puked. Snuck into clubs and occasionally stole things. And sex, he found that to be the best part. He had sex with Dagur whenever he pleased or, well, whenever Dagur wanted. But that was fine. That’s what being in a relationship was anyway. Pleasing eachother.

Hayden’s life was all flashing lights, writhing bodies and alcohol for six glorious months until Dagur, in a drunken rage attacked someone. Hayden doesn't remember a lot of it, of that night after his third jagerbomb there was a commotion. Yelling, and bottles being thrown. Screaming, shuffling and blood...then sirens. He started sobering up very quickly when he found Dagur covered in blood, knife in his hand. 

He vomits.

The rest of the night is spent explaining to police that he doesn't know what happened and his mother being called. The officer tells him that Dagur assaulted someone with a knife and was in critical condition. 

The last thing he hears about Dagur is that he might be tried as an adult and Hayden cries. He cries for a long time and doesn't come out of his room even longer than that. 

It was a Monday when there was a light knock at his room door. He gets up from his bed and stalks toward the door. Hayden wrenched the door open quickly to tell his mother to leave him alone but is instead met with a small boy. A boy he hasn't talked to in what feels like years. He’s all big brown eyes and wild black hair, mouth agape showing off that gap in his front teeth that his older brother used to have. Before the braces. 

“Hiro?” he said in disbelief. Hiro Hamada, the youngest of the Hamada brothers and formerly what he would consider his closest friend. Hiro is three years younger than he is and Tadashi, Hiro’s older brother is five years older than Hayden. Away, gone to some prestigious university. “What are you doing here?” He leans onto the wooden door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Hiros mouth closed and the smaller boy produced a small wrapped gift. Hayden looked at it, confused. “Happy birthday Hiccup…” The small boy half mumbled. Hiccup, he hadn't been called that in a long time. “I...I know that you may not be in the mood with all that happened with, um, Dagur. And with um, whatever happened between you and Tadashi but. I wanted to try and cheer you up?” Hiro offers, not sure it’s enough. The older boy knows its enough, he had forgotten it was his own birthday. “I, um, like your piercings. By the way!”

Hayden felt his irritation ebb away as he took the neatly wrapped box. Hiro’s aunt must have done it. She was a nice woman. He undid the bow and the tape, folded the decorative paper way and opens the box. Inside is a dragon, made from scrap metal and wire and glue. It’s good. It’s really good. 

For the first time in weeks he smiles and invited Hiro into his room. They talk and catch up. For a moment Hayden feels like he could go back to before Dagur, before his dad before...but no. He knows he can't. Hiro knows too, so they make the best out of it. He taught Hiro how to skate and they built stuff in Hiro garage. Valka would more smile often when he goes over to the Hamada household. He’d roll his eyes but smile back anyway. 

It’s three days before school starts back up, taking Hayden into his senior year and Hiro into his freshman when he runs into a very familiar blond while skateboarding outside the library with Hiro. Her name’s Astrid, he couldn't for the life of him remember her last name. 

“Hayden?” She asked while he was attempting to grind the railing for the short walkway. It caught him off guard and he falls onto the hard and unforgiving concrete. 

“Hiccup!” Hiro shouted as he ran to him.

“Shit, that hurts.”

“You okay?” Astrid asked, slight smile on her face. She looked down at him in amusement, hands on her hips.

“Oh, yeah. Totally cool. Ment to do that.” He groaned out while taken Hiros hand, using the smaller boy to hoist himself back onto his feet. He is then immediately punched in the arm. “Ow! Hey!? What ?! The hell was that for?”

“That’s for not even trying to talk to us! I mean, since that party...no ones seen you or heard from you. And only Dagur knew where you lived...We were worried about you.”

He had almost forgotten his new group of friends he had gained while he had dated Dagur. “Sorry, I just...I wanted to get away from all...that.” He was done with the heavy drinking and partying. For now anyway. She sighed long and hard.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. That party was...It was crazy. A lot us of took a step back from it too. Well, I mean, me, Red, Mavis and Flynn. We kinda broke away from the rest. Can you believe they didn't even pause after that night? They were out partying the next weekend.”

“I’m not too surprised…” There was a long pause. Hiro looked between the both of them as they tried not to look at eachother.

“Look Hayden...I would understand if you didn't want any part of us anymore but...drop by? I know Red misses you. You can bring the kid. Nothin R rated happening. Promise.” She offers him a smile, he nods back.

“Yeah...yeah sure. That sounds...nice.”

“Alright, I’ll um, catch you later then. Hayden. Um…” She looks down to the smaller boy, realizing she didn't get his name. 

“It’s Hiro…” He successfully does not stammer out. 

“Alright, Hiro. I have to get going. See you.”

Hayden stood there a while, lost in thought. “Hiccup?”

“Huh? What?”

“Who was that?”

“Astrid, friend of mine, I guess. She’s cool.” Hiro nods. 

“Anyway, are you ready for your first year of high school?” Hiccup bent down to pick up his board before heading in the direction of their homes. 

“Are you kidding?” Hiro rolled his eyes. “If Aunt Cass wasn't so against me skipping grades i would have graduated by now. I'm probably going to sleep my way through high school too.”

“Hey now, don't sell Bella’s academy short. It can get tough.”

“Academy?” Hiro said, his nose scrunched up. “It’s a public school. How tough could it be?”


	2. LGBT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson makes his debut in Bella Academy and makes friends, and enemies right off the bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone is going to get the references...because there are A LOT.
> 
>  
> 
> Comment the ones you get!
> 
> Also, for this chapter and all chapters moving forward Ill be using present tense instead of past tense like in the previous chapter. It just wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to with past tense. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Kick

Push

Kick

Push

The feel of the hard and cracked sidewalk, all the crevices and imperfections reverberated through the hard plastic wheels, into the trucks and through the thin plywood into his feet and up his legs. It’s a feeling he’s never going to get used to, the trembling and the excitement of going fast, weaving though people are just too slow and not aware enough to move out of his way.

Leaning on the board, he cuts off a man who looks like he's in no hurry to be anywhere. Darts behind a mother addressing her fussy toddler and in between a couple of girls on their way to school. He sees his destination coming in fast, a small liquor store made of brown brick that’s been painted over many times to rid itself of the graffiti. It’s a temporary solution. There will be more tagging there be the end of the week.

He slows down and jumps off his board, pressing heavily at the end, kicking the front up so he can grab it. He walks by, peers into the propped open entrance and sees the elderly woman who runs the place paying no mind to anything. Diligently working on her sudoku book. Brows creased and tongue peeking out from between her thinning lips.

He walks past and around the corner of the small building, the side faced away from the main road where he spots his morning companion. Hiro sits there in his fading blue-grey hoodie, biting down into a muffin, two cans of arizona--unopened--by his side along with a brown paperbag. Hiro digs into the bag and produces another muffin. 

“Banana-nut?” Hayden asks, knowing the answer. It’s tradition really.

“Do you have to ask?” Hiro cocks an eyebrow, lifting the baked good toward Hayden.

“It’s tradition.” The older boy shrugs and plops himself down next to Hiro. Both their backs pressed against the cold brick wall. He takes the muffin and bites into him then hums. “Still warm.” Hiro grins before turning his attention back to his own breakfast.

They both sit in relative silence, just the sound of Hayden’s converse tapping on the asphalt, them both opening their tall arizona cans at different times. The time silently ticks by, getting closer and closer to the first bell ringing. 

 

Hiro checks his phone, sleek black screen blinking to life and displaying the time in large numbers. Hayden recognizes the background. Hiro and his older brother both at some kind of convention. “We should go.” Hiro says thoughtfully. 

“Alrighty. Thanks for breakfast bud.” They both get up, Hayden retrieves his skateboard and Hiro grabs his own. 

“You’ve got to get breakfast tomorrow, don’t forget.”

“Do I ever forget?” Hayden Scoffs.

“Yes! Like, a bunch of times!” The younger boy half yells. 

“What? When?” He asks, taking a bit of a running start before getting onto his board. Hiro follows suit. Hayden only half listens as Hiro lists all the times he's shown up to their meeting place empty handed.

He focuses more on the cracks in the sidewalk and the uneven earth that rumbles through his board. 

Kick

Push

Kick

Push

They skate through the neighborhoods, watching the surroundings change from urban to suburban, the sidewalk gets smoother and colors around them become less muddled. Hayden remembers when they first started this tradition. He had asked Hiro to meet him at that liquor store and to bring food. Hiro had asked over and over again why they were meeting so far from where they lived. After receiving dodgy answers and muttered excuses Hiro gave up but kept meeting him here. 

They zoomed past the first checkpoint, pristine white gates, and onto the campus. Shouts of “Hey! No skateboarding!” Greeted them as they rode pass one of the teachers. Hiro hears a “Fucking kids” muttered under the teachers break and he chuckles. They both dismount their boards and part ways. “See you.” Hiro called after the older boy. Hayden waved over his shoulder, not looking back. Never looked back to see Hiro stand there looking at his retreating form before going off to class himself. 

Hayden struts into class, ignores his teacher’s, Mrs. Wen’s, gaze. “Nice to see you on time Mr. Haddock.” She comments from her hard wood desk, hair drawn up into a loose bun and legs crossed. Her hands fiddle in her lap as she wait for the final bell to ring. 

Hayden takes his seat by the window next to Flynn. They nod to each other and Fynn goes back to texting on his phone, no so subtly hidden under his desk. He never understands why people think no one notices them looking at their crotch instead of the board. The brunet rolls his eyes and looks out the window at the campus’ quad, focusing on the bright pink cherry blossom tree. The grass was still verdant and the leaves on the other shade giving trees had yet to turn even in the face of the on coming autumn. The final bell rings and Mrs. Wen gets up from her chair and closes the door then looks at the class, about to address them when a sudden pounding at the door gives her pause.

The class is quiet for a moment and she opens the door slightly. “Sorry, bell’s rung. Make your way to the tardy…” She pauses. “You are?” Hayden tries to look past her to see the student on the other side of the door. 

“Jackson Overland? I, uh, have a note. I know I’m like, 3 weeks late in the semester but the office here was having trouble receiving my transcripts…”

“Alright mister Overland.” She backs away from the door and lets the boy into the room. Hes tall and lanky. Tan chinos and a light blue cardigan accompanied by a dark blue undershirt. The class erupts in whispers. “Get a look at this dude’s hair.” He hears Flynn say to him. Jackson has snowy white hair styled in a way to make it look like it was an accident.

“Class.” Mrs. Wen says, silencing the entire class, some even sit up straighter. “This is Jackson Overland. Late addition. Treat him nicely. Mister Overland, there is an empty seat over by Mr. Haddock. See the boy with the skateboard and non regulation piercings? Behind him.” Hayden scowls at Mrs. Wen and the boy, Jackson, nods nervously and heads over. Hayden can't help but notice the smell of hair gel and mint as Jackson passes him. He hears the scrap of chair against linoleum floor. A thud of a backpack being dropped and opened. 

“Alright, class. Welcome back to the wonderful world of eastern history. I hope you all had a lovely weekend. Because this week is going to be brutal. We’re going to be closing up on the Huns.” A few students start taking notes as she lectures. He can hear the scribbling behind him and the tapping of thumbs beside him. Hayden elects to stare out the window. Listening for important tidbits that will be on the test.

His mind refocuses when he feels a steady tap, tap, tap on his chair leg. 

It stops for a moment and Hayden decides let his mind wander back outside when again tap, tap, tap. 

“Stop.” He says loudly enough for Jackson and Flynn to hear. the brunet half turn in his seat and looks at Jackson.

“Huh?” The new kid says dumbly. Too engrossed in his note taking.

“You’re kicking my chair.” Hayden says lowly. “Stop.”

“Oh, um. Sorry. I just--uh. Long legs.” He smiles apologetically, pulling his legs out from under Hayden’s chair.”

“Is there a problem over there?” Mrs. Wen stops her lecture. “Mr. Haddock? Mr. Overland?” The class looks ever to them.

“N-no.” Jackson stammers.

Hayden gave her an even stare before looking back out the window. 

“Alright then.” She turns back to the board and starts going over time-lines again. Flynn chuckles and types something on his phone. Hayden's phone buzzes in his pocket. He quickly and quietly fishes it out and sees it’s a text from Flynn.

‘Picking on the new kid already?’

He puts the phone back into his pocket without replying.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jackson scribbled furiously, trying to keep up with the fast talking woman at the front of the class. He was 3 week late into the semester because Montfort had been slow in transferring over Jacksons transcripts. He’s pretty sure it was done purposefully. Deacon Albrite could be a major asshole sometime;. well, all the time really. 

But it’s fine now. He’s here, in a public school where people can have their own style and really represent themselves the way they want. After the first negative reactions from his father, a very tight frown, and Miriam, who had scoffed and called him something under her breath. He had started to regret bleaching his hair. Until Sophie had addressed him in the back of his father’s car on their way to school.

She hadn’t said anything to get his attention, simply peeked at him shyly until Jackson gave her a quizzical look. “I like you hair.” She had said low and shy. He smiled brightly. 

“Thanks, Sophie.”

“Here’s your stop, Jackson.” His father had said bringing his car to a stop. He had said something to Jackson that he could not remember. He had been too preoccupied staring at the pristine white gates. He waved them off as Jackson’s father and sister drove off.

People in the halls all either ignored Jackson or had smiled at him. 

Now though, he was sitting behind this kid that Mrs. Wen had called Haddock, like the fish, Jackson presumed. He didn't seem to be in a good mood...or a very warm person the way he had glared at their teacher. He looked intimidating too. Piercings in his face and in all black even with a black beanie on his head, letting locks of red-brown hair peek out from beneath it. Jackson didn't understand that at all. It was a good eighty-seven degrees out. Not hot, but certainly not cold enough to warrant a beanie.

Not to mention he had already gotten on his desk mate’s bad side with his bad habit of stretching his legs out and tapping with his foot. He had pulled his legs back to himself, his knees touching the underside of the desk. He was sure he could feel used gum touching his thigh. Very gross. 

He blocks it all out though and concentrated on the notes he was supposed to take down. He’d have to ask a fellow classmate for the previous weeks note to make sense of all of it. He immediately rules out Haddock in front of him as he only stared out the window. He also rules out the boy in the other isle of desks. He spent the entire class texting. 

Jackson nearly jumps when the shrill shriek of the bell goes off. Mrs. Wen looks at the clock and frowns. “Alright, class! Remember to read through chapters three and four. There will be a quiz on it.” She half shouted over the sound of kids talking, chairs scraping against the floor and notebooks being put away.

Jack quickly shoved his notebook into his messenger bag and began to get up only to notice that Haddock was the first out the door. Jack paid him no mind as he walked toward the front of the class. 

“Uh, Mrs. Wen?”

“Hm?” The woman doesnt bother looking at him, instead keeps erasing the marker off the board. 

“I was, um, wondering if you had the notes from classes I had missed?” She turns around and gives him a sympathetic smile. 

“Most of my lecture is done from memory Mr. Overland. I have sheets with main topic points but they won't do you much good. I suggest you read the book and catch up.” Jackson’s shoulders slumped and she went back to her erasing. 

“I can help you.” A girl walks into Jackson’s field of vision. She gives him a small smile. “I have all the notes from previous classes. I can let you copy them if you don't mind following me to my locker.”

“Oh, uh. Yeah sure. I can do that.”

“Alrighty, follow me. My name’s Anna by the way.” She extends her hand and Jackson takes it.

“Jackson.” He smiles at her and she begins walking out into the hall and presumably toward her locker. “You have awesome hair by the way! My sister has something like that but a bit blonder.” She stops suddenly and Jackson almost plows into her. “That isn't natural is it?” She looks at him over her shoulder. 

“‘'Fraid not.” He runs a hand through it but stops himself, remembering the time it took to get it the way he liked it. 

“Ah, well my sister’s a natural platinum blonde. Very rare in our family, apparently.” Jackson finds it hard to keep up with her, both in pace and conversation as she takes random turns and skillfully weaves between people much much bigger than her. Jackson loses sight of her once or twice but eventually catches up only to realize she had never stopped talking. 

He found the girl rummaging through her locker, which looked messy, and produced a rather thick red notebook. “And I mean, could you believe she ignored me for almost six months! So I went on a date with a college guy! He was nice...until I found out he was a total psycho. But still! I swear, that girl is never gonna get laid. Well, I mean, she’s never going to want to get laid but that's besides the point!”

“What do you mean?” Jack tilts his head, and asks a question for the first time since Anna had started this particular tangent.

“Well, she says she’s asexual, and boy did that explain a whole lot when she told us. I’m serious, no one was surprised at all when she told.” She pauses, thinking to herself. “She was actually a little miffed.”

“Oh...well at least you were all there for her. Not everyone’s families are so understanding…” Jackson says softly, remembering his coming out experience or rather his being outed. 

“Yeah, that’s why she founded the LGBT...A? Q? There’s a club flier in here somewhere…” She puts her hands on her hips and stares at the mess in her locker.

“There's an LGBT club here?” He asks, words spilling out of his mouth too quickly in his excitement. 

“There sure is. Nice bunch too. Anyway! This is the first two weeks of Eastern History...and some math. And some brit lit….and doodles--but I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” She closes her locker and hoists her heavy looking backpack onto her shoulder, about to head out. 

“Wait! Um, I was wondering if you could...introduce me? To the LGBT club I mean.” He can feel heat pooling in his stomach and heat on his face. But he has to do this, he tells himself.

Anna pauses, looking Jackson up and down before she smiles, even laughs a little. “Sure thing. Meet me after school in the quad. Under the cherry tree.” She hoists the bag again but--

“One more thing! Do you know where…” He reaches into his back pocket for his list of classes. “room B sixteen is?” He asks slightly embarrassed. “I’m supposed to have AP biology with a Mrs. Porter?”

“Oh! That’s on the way to my class. I’ll walk ya. Have you gotten your locker yet by the way? Because I remember when I first started going here they took forever to give me my locker. Had to carry all my books around for weeks. Horrible.” Jackson, as a matter of fact, had not received his locker yet. The continued on their way with Anna chattering and Jackson listening and following as best he could.

When they had arrived in the right building, Anna had apparently taken a wrong turn, not paying attention while she was walking and talking. Jackson rushed inside the room just as the bell rang. He hoped Anna had made it to her class before the bell. He’s hate for her to be tardy because of him.

“Oh, hello there.” Jackson’s attention shot toward the woman sitting on the teachers desk, book opened in her hands. “Mister Jackson Overland, I presume?” She gets off the desk and approaches him with a friendly smile. “My name is Jane Porter, you can address me as Mrs. Porter. I don't think it would be very professional for my students to call me Jane.” She laughs quietly to herself. “Why don't you take a seat by…” She gazes over the students in her class. Jackson is initially surprised at how small the class is. Well, the class room is actually fairly large, filled with posters of the anatomy of certain animals. Shelves with insects on display. Some alive, some preserved. Animal skeletons propped up along the walls and five larger tables with sinks in the back of the classroom away from the standard desks. 

There were only around fifteen students in the actual class however. “Hayden! There’s a seat next to him. Mister Haddock? If you could raise your hand.” Jackson stills slightly, his eyes land on the boy he sat behind in his previous class giving him a rather annoyed look. Jackson smiles nervously in response. “And if I remember correctly with you that makes...fifteen!” She says loudly, clasping her hands. “That means you can be in Hayden’s group bringing that groups number to three like the rest. Well that worked itself out quite nicely didn’t it?!” Jackson gulped as Mrs. Porter walked toward the board to begin her lesson, chuckling to herself. 

Jackson sits down beside Hayden, glad that this time he could stretch his legs. “Hey there again.” Jackson tries to strike up conversation with the brunet. Hayden elects to stare up at the ceiling instead, since this room didn't have large windows to look through. He frowns, and doesn’t try again. Instead he directs his attention to the woman at the head of the class talking about insects. Jackson pulls out an empty notebook from his messenger bag and began taking notes, noticing that again the boy next to him doesn't bother taking notes.

It’s the end of a very long day when Jackson wanders out onto the quad, toward the pink cherry tree. The day had been long and brutal. From his AP English class with Mr. Smith, which was after his AP biology class, all the way till has last period which was Cooking with Remmy, which Jackson thinks had been really fun actually. 

He soon spots a group of girls standing in front of the cherry blossom tree talking amongst themselves. One of them is a short girl, probably youngest one there. Her hair was pulled into messy pigtails. Next to her, a taller girl with multi-colored hair and sharp features. A girl who looked older than all of them with platinum blond hair done in a braid looked at the tree skeptically, stood off slightly to the side of the other two. Next to her was Anna, who had spotted him walking up to them.

As Jackson got closer he hears the youngest of them talking with a slight accent. “All I know is, you better get the shot you need before autumn rolls around and it looks like a fuckin’ anime puked all over this place.” She spits out.

“It’s going to look beautiful!” The one with multi-colored hair says, clasping her hands in front of her, prompting the short one to roll her eyes.

“If you say so.”

“Jack!” Anna announces his presence. The three other girl turn to look at him. The smallest one sizes him up, making him feel a little uncomfortable. “Jack, this is the club! And this!” She points toward the girl with blonde hair next to him. “Is Elsa, my sister.”

“Um, hi?” Jack offers lamely. Elsa looks him up and down before stepping forward with her hand out stretched. 

“It’s nice to meet you Jackson. I heard you wanted to join our club?” She asks, her head tilts slightly to the side. Jackson takes her hand in curt and polite shake before she retracts it. 

“Yeah, I mean. If that’s okay?” 

“Sure it is!” Comes the bubbly answer from the other girl who had been talking to the shorter one. She was still looking at Jack like she was taller than him. “My names Toothiana!” She grabs Jacks hand in both of hers and shakes enthusiastically. “That’s Audrey other there.” The short girl tilts her head in recognition but says nothing. “Don't worry about her, she’s shy around new people.”

“Am not!” 

“We’re missing a few people. Merida is at rugby practice and Rapunzel is probably still painting in the art studio. So we’re all that's here at the moment. It’s going to be so exciting having the first boy in the club!”

“There…” Jackson stops her for a moment. “There aren't any guys in the club?” 

“Sadly no.” Elsa addresses him. “Besides, I guess, you there's only one other guy that’s out at this school and he wouldn’t be caught dead in our club.” Elsa rolls his eyes. “Like I’d let him in anyway.”

“Elsa!” Anna smacks her shoulder lightly. “Hayden’s a nice guy...once you get to know him.”

“Wait.” Jackson interjects. “Hayden...Haddock? Wears all back. Skateboard?”

“Yeah! You sat behind him in Mrs. Wen’s class. He’s gay too.”

“Oh…” Jackson deflates.

“Is there a problem Jackson?” Elsa asks. 

“No...I was just hoping I’d be able to meet...other guys like me.”

“Hey dude, if you're looking for random hookups. There’s an app for it. This ain't no dating service.” Audrey cocks her hip out to the side, fist placed on it.

“N-no. That's not it! I've just, um. It doesn't matter. I’d still like to join. If you’ll have me.” 

“Of course Jackson.” Elsa smiles at him, it’s an easy going one that seems oddly misplaced on her face. “Meetings are on Tuesdays and Thursdays in that light blue building over there.” She points to the tallest building on campus. “That’s the Ghibli building. Were on the second floor in room seventeen. Right now were having a sort of...unofficial meeting about an event coming up. You can stay if you’d like.”

“Oh, uh. I’d like to but I have to get going. My dad’s on his way to pick me up. I’ll be there tomorrow though!” Jackson says excitedly before he starts off in a jog toward the main entrance. 

His thoughts drift back to what had been said. He was going to be the only guy in the club...and the only other gay kid on campus was, apparently, Hayden Haddock, who for all Jack knew, hated him already.

Things were not looking up.


	3. Friendship is Hard

It wasn't the sound of creaky, old springs in the mattress under him that woke him. It wasn't the sun punishing him for not closing the curtains the night before, which was now pouring into the rook and across his face. It wasn't the obnoxiously loud conversation that was happening right next to him.

It was, however, the smell of a newly lit cigarette that roused him from his sleep. His body ached in a good way when he stretches, and the old mattress was comfortable in only the way an old mattress can be; after a long night of tossing and turning along with fairly lackluster sex if he were to be honest with himself. Hayden rolls over, finally noticing that he had kicked the comforter off of himself during the night, and also notices that the door to the room is wide open. Meaning anyone walking by would have gotten a clear view of his naked form. 

He groans silently, glaring at his bed mate, who didn't seem to care or notice that he now awake.

“Well, yeah, but his weed is shit.” Is all that Hayden hears, indicating to him at least that the conversation isn't worth inspecting, before he grabs the lit cigarette from the others loose fingers. “Hey!” The man beside him tries and fails, to retrieve his cigarette. Hayden flips him off before taking a drag and pulling himself out of bed. Dangling his feet off the edge, letting his feet touch the rough carpeting tentatively before putting his full weight on them, feeling his arches ache as his muscles not so silently resist his sudden want to stand and move.

“Hey dude, I gotta go. No, I’ll be there...but his weed’s still shit.” He hit the end call button. Hayden silently looks for his boxers amongst the clothes that were strewn all over the floor. Kicking jeans that weren't his out of the way and closely inspecting socks that were probably his. 

“Come back to bed. I can go for another round.” Hayden can practically hear the smug smirk that was most likely on his face. He rolls his eyes before snatching his boxers and tugging them on. He sits the stolen cigarette on the windowsill ashtray. 

“No, I have school in…” He looks to the nightstand where the digital clock sits and reads seven twenty am. “Shit. Less than an hour. You were supposed to wake me up, Eret.”

“I was gunna, I really was. But you looked so cute sleepin' there-” He’s cut off when his own boxers are hurled into his face. Hayden hastily pulls on his pants and tugs his shirt on. “Oh, c’mon. Just skip school. Your sleeping your way through anyway right? All those advanced classes are easy for you. Why not spend the rest of the morning with me...in bed.”

“Well for one thing.” He retrieves his smoldering cancer stick and puts it between his lips, taking a slow inhale. “My mom might let me have my space and all that but she does still care that I go to school and I'm not expelled for attendance or something stupid like that. For another thing,” He grinds the rest of the cigarette out in the ashtray. “The last time I decided to stay over your girlfriend suprised you and I had to hide under the bed while you two had sex for almost an hour.”

“What can I say? I have great stamina…” He grins.

“You forgot I was there!” He shouts.

“Hush, roommates and all that.”

“Oh, is that why the door is completely open? So no one can find out.”

“I...might have forgotten to close it when I went for a piss. No one’s up this early though.” Hayden sighs before heading out of the still open door to Eret’s room and ventures down the call slowly as to not wake anyone. His plans, however, are foiled when one of the other room doors in the hallway creeks open. 

The brunet freezes, stops breathing as a girl steps out, carrying her shoes, walking out backwards and closing the door. She nearly drops them when she spots the hallway’s other inhabitant, also sneaking out.

“Hiccup?”

“Uh...hey Merida.” They stare at each other, behind each other at the respective rooms they’ve both come out of.

There was a tense and extended silence before “I won't tell if you won't.” Merida proposes.

“Deal.” He sighs in relief and they both silently creep out of the messy apartment and out the front door. Feeling accomplished by getting away scott-free in their walks of shame.

“So…” Merida says, putting on her shoes. “See you at school?”

“Uh...sure?”

“You know...we’re having a meeting after school today. Maybe you could…”

“Is Elsa still there?”, he drawls out already knowing the answer as his eyebrow arches.

“You know she is, can’t you two get over that whole mess?”

“Tell her that. She’s the one with the grudge.”

“And they say I’m the stubborn one.”

“I’ll see you later Red.” Hayden shrugs before walking off, not willing to talk about Elsa so early in the morning.

“Bye Hiccup.” The red head half mutters before going on her way as well.

The walk home is a relatively short one, only about four blocks and a half jog through a small park mainly for children. He tries not to remember all the time he and the Hamada brothers had spent in this park, like he does every morning after a night with Eret. He isn't sure why he still walks through here when all it does is dig up unwanted memories. He’ll ponder later, he decides as he reaches his front door and finds it unlocked for him.

He has to remind himself to tell his mom to stop doing that. The neighborhood isn't what it used to be. He doesn’t complain this time though because he had left his keys in his room and is grateful he doesn't have to sneak in through the window again...which is why his mom leaves the front door unlocked every morning now. 

He slams the old wooden door shut before running up the stairs and into his room before roughly and quickly tugging his clothes off. Grabbing clothes he was pretty sure were clean or at least hadn't been worn more than once before jumping in the shower.

It isn't long before he’s clean and doesn't smell like smoke, sex and musk, which was not a sexy smell-no matter what anyone told him. He darts into the kitchen and looks through the pantry almost in a panic before he spots a bag full of everything bagels.

“There we go.” He says to himself as he grabs them, puts them on counter and then turns his attention to the fridge where he knows he has cream cheese. “I’ll show that little twerp who forgets breakfast.”

The now cream cheese filled everything bagels are haphazardly thrown into a paper bag. He grabs his backpack, remembering that he still hadn't done his AP religions and humanities essay, but calms himself down. He can do it at lunch. Bullshitting papers on the day of is his style anyhow. Plus Professor Frollo, as creeps as he is, loves his work. The brunet then grabs his skateboard and is out the door, after he double checks that its locked.

The familiar feel of concrete reverberating through his board and into his feet clears his mind and he concentrates solely on getting to his and Hiro's normal meetup. Which did not require him to, again, cut through the park. He hangs a left into the parking lot of the liquor store, fresh tagging already marred the new paint job, but it was inevitable. 

He finds Hiro already there like usual, scrolling through his phone on some social media app Hayden probably didn't have.

“Yo.” Hiro greets, not looking up from his phone.

“I, brought bagels!” Hayden proclaims proudly, holding out the paper bag. Hiro looks at him, then the bag unimpressed. 

“Drinks?” The younger boy smirks as Hayden groans.

“There is just no pleasing you.” Hiro snickers. “I’ll be back.” He leaves his board, backpack and bag of bagels with Hiro while he goes inside of the small liquor store. There's a jingle when he enters, the older chinese woman looks up from her sudoku book at him. “G’morning.” He greets her flatly. She smiles at him but doesn't say anything before going back to her game. 

He wanders through the store to the back coolers and grabs Hiro's favorite, a tall arizona can. He wouldn't usually grab one himself but opts for a can of espresso coffee to get him through the day. He’ll crash hard later, he knows it, but he needs the pick me up. He walks back up to the counter and pays for it, crumpled bills pulled from his pocket and laid on the counter. “Keep the change.” He says as he grabs the drinks and is about to hurry out.

“One second there.” He freezes, wondering if he had put enough on the counter. He turns around and instead sees her holding up a bag of gummy bears. “For Hiro, on the house.” 

He smiles, “Sure.” and grabs them before hurrying out of the store and back to Hiro, who is already halfway through his bagel. He drops the bag of candy on his head before plopping down next to him. 

“Compliments of the old lady.”

“Sweet! Grandma Fa is awesome!” He tears into the bag almost immediately. Hayden rolls his eyes before grabbing his own bagel and popping open his espresso. 

\-------------------

Hair nets are awful, Jackson decides while wiping sweat from his forehead as he peered into the murky soup base they were preparing. Stirring clockwise and then counter clockwise wondering if the flavors were balanced, the salt had mellowed out since he had added too much of it Chef Remy had been rather okay about it. Jackson feared the stout man when he first had met him thinking all chefs were like Gordon Ramsey. As it turns out Chef Remy was all smiles and good humor. Full of good advice and a true enthusiasm for food that, in turn, made Jackson enthusiastic about food which he had not previously had.

So here he was, fishing bay leaves from the liquid, retrieving the cheese cloth full of herbs and spices. He turns off the flame and grabs a spoon. He stares at it in apprehension before the spoon is plunged in. He brought it to his lips and sipped the soup base. His face fell. It appears he has added too much vinegar to counteract the salt. His brow creases and sweat gathers in those creases. He comes to the conclusion that he's going to need to start over.

“Whats the problem Jackson?” Chef Remy, who has been making his rounds and giving students tips and tricks is back at Jackson. 

“It tastes like vinegar.” Jackson says, looking at his soup base forlornly. The instructor puts his right hand on his hip and rubs his chin with the other as he glances between the liquid and Jackson. 

“Huh...tell you what. Go check the pantry and look for…” He peers up at the ceiling, searching for the right word to fit the right item in his mind's eye. “Agave. Agave syrup might balance this back out. Just try not to add too much at once. And taste after adding a little to see if you need any more.” Jackson nods before making his way to the pantry in the back of the room. “Remember class!” Chef Remy addresses the rest of his students. Some turn and others, who on the verge of burning things dont. “Tasting your food as you go is just as important as the fire that cooks it! You can always add, you can seldom take away!” He says cheerily before briskly walking toward a student who’s pan has caught fire. 

As Jackson searches the bottles of mysterious syrup for his own bottle of mysterious syrup he hears a clattering beside him.

“Shoot!” A girl is on her knees picking up cans. One can had rolled its way to Jackson only to be stopped by his shoe. Kneeling down he picks up the can, noticing that it's tomato sauce, he grabs another near him. And then another, and another. “Thanks snowflake.” Jackson's eyes shoot up, the girl, who Jackson notices is taller than him is towering over him from his kneeled position.

“Oh, um.” He rises and straightens out, handing her the cans he had collected. “Here.”

“Thanks a lot.” She smirks, and puts back the cans, all of them stacked neatly and precisely at amazing speed. “Your the one looking for Agave right?”

Jackson blinks. “Um...yeah. I just don't know what it is.” He blushes slightly.

“No need to be embarrassed. We’re in this class to learn right?” She wipes her hand on the chef coat she’s wearing--that all the students in this class are wearing--and extends her hand. “I’m Tiana.”

“Jackson.”

“Well Jackson, I’ve got to get back to my station.” He shuffled to the side to let her pass. She stepped once, then twice before pausing. She stood on her tip toes and grabbed a bottle from the top shelf and handed it to Jackson. “That’s agave syrup.”

“Oh, thanks Tiana.” He looked at the strange bottle full of amber colored viscous substance that reminded him of honey.

“No problem snowflake.” He smiled lopsidedly at her, she snickered. Maybe making friends doesn't have to be hard, Jackson decides. 

Its after cooking 101, after he'd peeled off his chef coat, and then under layer of t-shirt which had stuck to him like glue--the glue being the sweat he had built up in that sweltering kitchen--and putting on a new shirt that Chef Remy had advised them all to bring that Jackson finds himself heading toward the Ghibli building. Across the sprawling lawn and pink cherry blossom tree that Jackson promises himself to get a picture of before the leaves fall so he can show Sophie. 

Through the large double glass doors of the tall building he spots a map directing him to the stairs to his left. As Jackson passes by different rooms, which look huge as he peeks into some of them. One looks like a movie set complete with a small green screen. A few cameras littered the room all in different position and angles. Jackson pressed on and up the stairs. The rooms on this floor, while still large were not as big as the studios on the previous floor. Instead some these rooms had large screens on one wall and others had cork and white boards lining the wall. Some of them drawn and written on, things stuck to the cork. Jackson was impressed and at the same time a little disappointed that he didn't have any classes in this building. 

Jackson makes his way past room fifteen, then sixteen before stopping at room seventeen. This room had no windows to peek through. Just expanses of walls surrounding a large red door. He steadied himself before grabbing the door knob, twisting it and opening the door. 

“Oh, Jackson. Hello.” Elsa was the first who greeted him. They had all been facing her, now twisted in their chairs to look at the new comer. “We were just starting. Here, I’ll introduce you.” She walked away from the front of the room, where a large wooden desk was, behind that was a white board with some sort of long eared bear creature drawn on it, the creature surrounded by smaller versions of itself. The room itself was littered with desks, chairs and couches. There were cameras set up with tripods and Jackson could spy microphones and tracing desks in the corner. Room seventeen didn't seem to be organized. No rhyme or reason. Jackson liked it, it was charming..and sort of homey. 

Elsa places a small hand on Jackson's shoulder and looked at the girls that made up her club. “Some of you have already met Jackson from yesterday. For those of you who did, he will be joining our club. Jackson, this is Merida who wasn't present yesterday.” Jackson looks to the group and only doesn't recognize two of the girls. One of them has a head of red hair, incredibly curly and beautiful. The other is a blonde, her hair was yellow like sunflowers and very long. The blond smiles brightly at him, the redhead raises an eyebrow at him, face equally curious and dubious. He hand slides off Jackson’s shoulder and meets its twin, Elsa’s fingers intertwining with each other at her lap.

“A boy is joining our club? That’s...new.”, the redhead says to everyone instead of greeting Jackson. Jackson hears a slight, fading accent in her voice.

“That’s great!, We’ve been needing a boy to join since forever!” The blond chirps before getting out of her seat and rushing over to him and Elsa. Her hair flows behind her, cascades of vibrant yellow. She’s tall too, like Tiana and Elsa, making long strides. There’s an eager smile and a natural joy spreading over her face. “Hi!” She says, almost a yell that makes Jackson flinch slightly. She grabs his hands that had been uselessly idle by his sides. “My name is Rapunzel. It’s nice to meet you.” Her smile is infectious, Jackson finds as he too smiles to match her earnest.

“It’s, uh, nice to be here.” He says, not at quite the same level as Rapunzel.

“You’re coming on a wee bit strong there, Blondie.” The redhead calls from behind Rapunzel. Audrey snorts and Toothiana is laughing behind her palm. “My names Merida.” She calls to Jackson, not bothering to get up and greet him as Rapunzel did. “You can call me Red. Almost everyone does.”

“O-okay.” He nods, letting his hands fall from Rapunzel’s now slacken grip. 

“So Jack, can we call you Jack? Or do you prefer Jackson?” She raised an eyebrow. Jackson paused, realizing he had never been asked if he prefered to be called anything besides his name.

“Jack is fine.” He says enthusiastically, the thought of a nickname makes him giddy. 

“Alright, Jack it is.” She leads him toward the rest of the girls, Rapunzel follows closely behind. Go ahead and take a seat on a couch, or pull up a chair. Wherever you want is fine.” Elsa says calmly as she walks to the front of the room again. “Alright Jack, this meeting is about us raising funds somehow so we can all go to Disneyland on pride night that’s in November. We need to raise roughly five hundred dollars for all of us to have tickets and for food and other things while we’re there. Gas money for people who have cars and can carpool since I think chartering a bus is a bit out of our scope at the moment.” 

“Um…” Jackson spoke up, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. He suddenly felt small under all the questioning gazes. “Doesn't the um,” he struggled to find his voice. “Doesn't the school provide clubs with funding?” There's a tense silence that filled the room, elsa looked to Toothiana and Merida rolls her eyes. 

“Well they do…” Rapunzel started. “They provide clubs with two hundred dollars every semester but…”

“Look.” Audrey interrupts Rapunzel, spitting her gum she had been chewing into a nearby trash can. “Last year when we started the club there were two girls who were seniors at the time who helped us. Turns out all they wanted was the cash. They threw a party on campus with our clubs paperwork and brought in a bunch of booze and drugs. Some kid died at that party. They got expelled and our club got put on probation. So, no cash this semester. The dean is still on our asses about it even though we had nothing to do with it.” Audrey looks at Merida who has not looked anyone in the eye since she had began the story. The redhead's mouth formed a solid hard line.

“Woah, I uh. I didn’t know.”

“It’s not your fault. You just moved here.” Toothiana said softly. “It was a really big deal and we almost lost the club.”

“So.” Elsa clapped her hands together. “Any ideas?” She smiles, it doesn't quite reach her eyes though, Jackson notices. She's rigid and uncomfortable. He’s going to have to learn the right questions to ask and what to stay away from it seems. 

The rest of the meeting goes on however.

\------------------

Jackson is walking to the front gate of the school. The club meeting had ended roughly twenty minutes ago but Elsa had asked him to stay. She had told him that there was paperwork that needed to be signed and turned into the main office to show that he was officially a club member. 

When the paperwork had been settled they exchanged information, phone numbers and email addresses so Jackson could be updated on anything new happening within the club. 

His stride stuttered slightly when he felt a buzz in his pocket. Fishing out his phone and unlocking the screen he see’s a message from a number he doesn't recognize. Opening the message it reads “Hey its Rapunzel! I got your number from Elsa. I hope you don’t mind!” The message is complete with a nervous looking emoji. 

He smiles to himself and is about to reply when he hears the fast approaching sound of wheels on concrete. “Watch out!” Someone yells, startling Jack almost making him drop his phone. As it turns out becoming stiff was looking out as something barrels into him knocking him onto the concrete walkway. his phone skittered away from him and his elbow has an angry meeting with the rough ground. 

“Ow, shit. Dude, lookout means move!” Jackson hears. He looks to his side and sees a boy younger than him looking at his skateboard, it looks as though the wheel is loose. The boy fiddles with the wheels, trying to fix it by hand, but quickly realizes he's going to need tools.

“Um, sorry.” Jackson offers his apology even though he is the one who got run into. 

The boy sighs and looks at Jackson, from head to toe. Jackson notices a small slight blush that creeps onto the boys cheeks before he looks away from Jackson completely. “Whatever man.” The strange boy gets up quickly and offers a hand to Jackson. He takes it and lets the smaller boy help get him off the ground. “Sorry for running into you.” The boy grumbles as he walks over to Jackson’s phone. “Shit...your phone” He mumbles again picking up the small device handing it over to Jackson. 

“Thanks…” Jackson checks the screen and winces. The screen is cracked. He hits the home button and feels slightly better as the image of his screen saver is still clear, the unanswered message. “My dad's going to kill me…”

“I can fix it!” The boy announces suddenly surprising Jackson. “I mean, if you want. Tomorrow I can fix it.”

“Can you really? That would be awesome.”

“Yeah, I’m in the technology program here. Id have to pull some strings but... “ The boys posture changes slightly more. More confident. “I can do it.”

“Yes, please!”

“Alright, meet me here tomorrow under the cherry blossom tree at lunch and we can go to the nerd lab, er tech lab and fix it. My names Hiro, by the way.”

“Jackson, it’s nice to meet you. Well run into you I guess.” Hiro laughs awkwardly. 

“You, uh, going to the front gate? Mind if I tag along? Can’t ride my board till I fix the wheel…”

“Yeah, that’s fine. My dad is waiting there for me. I’ll have to hide my phone for the rest of the day…”

They walk together, the conversation is slightly awkward and a little stinted. But Jackson likes it. He’s making friends with interesting people.


	4. Routine

It's a nice feeling, being in your own little world. Leaving all your problems behind you in some far off land you aren't sure even exists anymore. At least for a little while. Maybe a little while is all you need.

Thoughts like these, is what Hayden relishes. The moments he gets to spend in between the bad life decisions and regret. He can let go and ignore the world that judges him, and it does judge him. Sideways glances and hushed voices that aren't quite hushed enough. Students and teachers alike, stare or avoid. Most of them anyway.

His eyes intently stare the black lines, charcoal, breaking up the white expanse, canvas. The lines become a form and the form becomes art. Art to him. Maps of places that don't exist, creatures that come from nightmare realms--monsters with jagged teeth and dangerous gazes. Most students in the same class would comment how scary they looked. Or how messed up in the head he had to be to come up with these things-the ones who aren't quite hushed enough. He rolled his eyes at the former comments and completely ignored the latter.

“Oh, is this a new one?” A warm voice wanders into his ear from over his shoulder, like a warm breeze that breaks through a fall day. He looks and sees that it's Mrs. Rolfe. She's tall and copper skinned. Waist length inky black hair and high cheek bones. Rose colored lips that were always smiling, either lovingly or coyly. She could be a model but instead teaches art at a former prep school. Hayden knows a few guys who have admitted to having a crush on her. It’s also no secret to anyone that she constantly flirts with Mr. Smith, the english teacher. 

“Yeah.” He says quietly. Mrs. Rolfe never judged him on his art. She praised his dark drawings just the same as Rapunzel's flowery landscapes. Though she would add in a ‘maybe a splash of color? To add some life’. Which Hayden does sometimes. Like with this one, body of a lizard, bat wings and something akin to a cat's head. Acid green eyes stare back out intensely.

“No teeth?” She questions, brows furrowing slightly.

“Nah. No teeth. this one's toothless.” He tilts his head a bit, then uses his finger to smudge the charcoal near the tail.

She smiles, and ruffles his hair. “I like it. But don't forget, you still need to finish up you other project if you want to enter it into the show...you’re still doing that right?” 

“I...don’t know. It’s not really my thing…” He’s making excuses. He had been one of the only ones interested in the art show at first. Although as the date drew closer his resolve weakened. The last time he had worked on his project was a week ago.

“Hayden, don’t let your mind frighten your heart. It isn’t always right. Let your heart take the lead sometimes. Surprising and wonderful things can happen.” 

“Or I could just crash and burn.” He huffs out, following her as she moved around his easel.

“Yes.” She chuckles. “That is also a possibility. But you can learn from that, you can't learn anything if you remain stagnant, can you? Think of it more like a rushing river. There are bends and curves and sometimes you can go hurtling off a waterfall, and crash on the rocks below. But even then...something majestic and beautiful is happening. Think about it.” She moves on to attend to other students, leaving him with one of her trademark coy smirks. Hayden sometimes wonders how she can seem so commanding and motherly while at the same times so earthly and down right breezy. 

Hayden glances at Rapunzel’s canvas which was quickly filling with flowers, all different shades of red, orange and yellow which were all surrounded by a cacophony of dark purple, black and deep blue leaves and flower pedals. He’d call it unoriginal if he hadn't noticed the flowers taking shape, forming into a star out in the void of space. The smaller flowers giving the piece an overall depth, the different colors giving it a feel of movement. He idly wondered what the finished product would look like, would she be entering that in the art show? His gaze slowly shifts from her canvas to his and back. A deep frown sets on his features. Feeling self conscious all of a sudden.

Don’t let your mind frighten your heart.

He took a deep breath. 

Let your heart take the lead sometimes.

He set the charcoal back onto the canvas, finishing his sketch, his toothless creature. 

When the bell rings, Hayden has already put his canvas away with the rest, and his charcoal set into his backpack, careful not to break anymore of them. He's out the door before Rapunzel can flag him down and talk to him about the club again for the eighth time since the semester has started.

He wishes she, and Merida, and Tooth would forget about his joining that club again... Elsa already has. He retrieves his skateboard from his locker and walks toward the front gate where Flynn is probably waiting. 

He’s right, Flynn is standing there, up against the gate chatting up the truancy officer who stands guard, making sure students without free periods stay on campus till the school day is over. Mr. Clayton doesn't seem too keen on responding to Flynn, only stare at him with an annoyed frown. Like an animal just behind a cage staring at a daring child too close to the bars. 

“Well if it isn’t Hiccup. C’mon, let’s go!” He points his thumb to the parking lot. To the beat up old car Flynn was…”given”. Hayden never asked any questions when Flynn had first shown up with the car. He isn't even sure if the older boy has a driver's license. A real one, anyway.

“Don’t be late boys...or I’ll find you.” Clayton crosses his arms over his large chest, his frown turns to a sneer. Hayden doesn't take offensively though. All the things he and Flynn put Clayton through during their younger years. 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Flynn rolls his eyes and walks out of the gate, Hayden follows.

“You know,” The younger boy starts, “One of these days Clayton’s going to--”

“What?” Flynn chuckles. “He’s never caught us before and now we're actually allowed off campus. He’s lost his chance Hiccup. Nothing to worry about. C’mon, we don't have all day.” Flynn walks up to a banged up honda and unlocks the door, then unlocks the passenger side door for Hayden. “The guys are waiting for us.” Hayden rolls his eyes and gets into the car.

Flynn had been like this as long as Hayden could remember. Very devil may care; all charming smiles and smooth words. If he wanted something, he gets it. It isn't very often that Flynn does not get what he sets his sights on. It’s gotten him into a lot of trouble, and by association it’s gotten Hayden into just as much trouble.

The car shutters and rattles and makes sounds Hayden is sure cars shouldn't make while they move...or are idle for that matter. The radio is busted so Flynn fills the silence with his own voice. Throwing out lofty conversation pieces that Hayden grunts to in response. Like girls, cars, T.V. shows, which sometimes does get a response.

The younger of the two never talked much during their drives. He's more focused on the sounds the car makes while it’s in it’s death throws. It’s horrendous swan song it cries out while it moves through the city streets. Mostly so he knows when to bail...if needed.

They pull quickly into a driveway of a house, the center of a nice cul de sac where all the houses look almost exactly the same. The car stops with a lurch, causing Hayden's back to lift off the seat then hit it again. He shoots a quick look to Flynn who’s already out the door. The quickly follows suit, grabbing the keys from the ignition that Flynn forgot. He does that a lot. 

He follows Flynn around the front of the garage and through the unlocked side gate. Hayden remembers to close it behind him. The side door to the garage is already open and they both venture in. Hayden is immediately hit with the smell of weed. The air is thick with it, the lights are dim and it's hard to see. 

He can make out shapes though, hear voices and makes connections. Up against the opposite wall is a long couch. By the sounds of it, it’s Eret. There's a dull light coming off him, a single point. A joint mostly likely. He wanders further into the garage, not noticing that Flynn had already bounded off to one of the other couches. 

“Hey Hiccup!” There's a hand on his arm, gentle. He looks to its owner, Mavis and offers a small smile. She’s done up today. Black hair that's usually straight is, today, in loose curls and a cute little skull boy. A slim black dress and clean black and white converse with skulls patterned across them. It doesn't fit the dress but the whole thing fits her perfectly.

“Hey Mavis...what's the occasion?” He gestures toward her dress. She snorts playfully and gives him a spin. 

“Yeah, finally decide to ditch Johnny for me?” Flynn, arms slung suddenly over Hayden’s shoulder, interrupts them. He gives Mavis what he assumes is his most charming smile. Mavis chuckles, and pats Flynn’s head.

“You're adorable, but no. When Johnny gets back we’re heading out.”

She and Flynn fall into an easy conversation and Hayden lets himself slip away, further into the smoke and dim light and crappy alternative rock coming from somewhere in the room. He avoids the couch with Eret on it. Mostly because there's no room, with Ruffnut lounging on the couch with him. Her head in his lap as they pass the quickly fading joint between themselves. He can’t hear what they're saying but he’s sure he doesn't want to know. Instead he wanders closer to the muted television and stereo, finding familiar faces there too playing some sort of game on the forty-two inch screen. Some mindless shooter he can't remember the name to. One of the boys looks quickly at him.

“Hey Hiccup!” He says so fast the words run into each other, then his eyes are back on the screen. 

“Hey Snotlout…Tuffnut.” Tuffnut grunts at him, eyes never leaving the screen as he pulls down on the trigger buttons, spraying bullets into his virtual enemies. Fishlegs warns him there are more to his right. Hayden looks between them, back at Ruffnut and Eret who were now fighting over the last few hits of their joint, and then at Mavis and Flynn, she was laughing at him--probably said something stupid and he just grins at her not knowing the difference between her laughing at him and her laughing at his jokes. 

It was...nice? He supposed. It was normal. Almost like going home on the bus everyday with the same people every single time. Each getting off at the same stop day in and day out. A group routine they had all fallen into. Meeting up in Mavis’ garage for fun, her dad didn't mind and truthfully she wasn't in the garage much anymore, having stopped smoking herself. Different people showed up on different days to throw the routine off a little bit. But there would always be the core. Mostly because they had nothing better to do with their time. 

There’s a sudden weight on the couch next to him. Mavis plopped down next to him when he wasn't paying attention, a sweet smile on her face. “Eret called Flynn over.” He glances over to the couch where Eret and Ruffnut were, and sure enough Flynn was not sitting between them. “Probably rolling up a new one. So, Mr. Man, how have you been? What’s new?! It feels like we haven’t spoken in forever. Any new boys in your life?” She asks earnestly, leaning in a bit.

“Oh yeah, all this…” Hayden pauses, and gestures to himself. “Charm and charisma has them just...lining up.” He rolls his eyes and slumps down into the sofa.

“Well not with that kind of attitude.” She frowns at him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“The dating pool in that school is miniscule for gay teenage dudes. It’s just me. I’m the dating pool Mavis.”

“Well...how about you look outside your school? Online?” She raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

“...Why the sudden interest in my dating life anyway? Have you gotten so bored you need the drama that is me to liven your day?” She huffs, then stares at him for a few seconds.

“It’s just...you’ve just been looking so...I don’t know...lonely? The last few weeks I’ve seen you. I remember when you used to smile, and laugh. It was nice.” She smiles warmly at him.

“I was also either drunk out of my mind or really high when that was happening so…”

“Not the point! Really proud of you for quitting all of that, by the way, but the point is that I want to see you happy. You’re like the little brother I never had...or wanted...but ended up caring for anyway.” They stare at each other for a few minutes before breaking out in laughter. 

They soon fell into an easy conversation that, every now and then, would fall back onto Hayden’s love life. Hayden would quickly and obviously steer the conversation to another topic. Mavis didn't seem to mind. A sudden tone starts sounding, cutting into the alternative rock that was playing. Mavis pauses, reaching into her dress, into her bra and pulled out her phone. 

“That...is really gross,” Hayden says, face morphing into a slight grimace.

“What? My dress doesn't have pockets. Also, just because you don't like boobs doesn't mean they're not wonderful. She looks at the screen, seeing that it’s Johnny. She’s about to swipe the screen to accept the call but addresses the boy across from her first, “and fyi, my wallets on the other side.” She states, matter-of-factly, before swiping the screen. “Hey Johnny. You're outside? Cool. I’ll be out in a second.” She gets up, flattening out her dress, then returning her phone to her bra--rolling her eyes and Hayden’s expression--and glances over to where Flynn is. They seemed to be more or less halfway through their joint and looks back at Hiccup.   
“So...I don't think Flynn is going to be in any shape to drive you back to school...plus I don't think he’s going to want to leave. Want a ride back to school?”

The brunet looks at her, blinks, and then looks over to Flynn who he had almost completely forgotten about.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea actually.” He gets up off of the sofa and follows her toward the door. As he’s about to walk back out into the sunlight, he pauses and fishes Flynn’s keys from his pocket and chucks that at him. It’s still too hazy for him to see clearly, but the loud “ARG, THE FUCK!” tells him he hit his mark.

He jogs to catch up to Mavis, leaving through the side gate, which he closes behind him. He quickly sees Johnny, in his own fairly beat up car, waving at Mavis. He looks very underdressed compared to Mavis. His red hair is, as always, going in every which way, his clothes crumpled slightly.

Getting into the back seat he greets Johnny. 

“Hey dude, long time no see!” Johnny says enthusiastically. Hayden nods, slightly smiling back at him. 

“Yeah, I heard you’ve been busy with work.” Hayden comments, looking at Johnny’s clothes again, noticing they’re from the sports store at the mall.

“Yeah, I picked up some extra shifts. That’s the reason I’m late. Sorry, Mavis.” Mavis smiles warmly at him before kissing him on the cheek, leaving a dark mauve lipstick mark. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. We can swing by your place really quick so you can get ready. Also, I’m sorry to spring this on you, but can you take Hiccup back to school? Flynn's probably super high by now.”

“Oooh, so Hiccup’s not coming with us on our date?” He puts the car in drive, and quickly checks his mirrors. “That’s a relief, I was getting worried I’d have to entertain both of you.” He winks at Hayden through the rear view mirror. Mavis snorts, smacking him playfully on the shoulder as he started driving off.

“Stop teasing him.” She chuckles out.

“No hitting the driver!” Johnny laughed.

The brunet in the back seat looked between them both, and smiles. Easing into the seat and looking out the window. He listens to their banter the whole way back to school. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jackson walks briskly toward the cherry tree, he already had spotted Hiro leaning against it, his eyes glued to his phone. The younger boy's eyes darted up, noticing someone walking toward him and then back down at the screen for a second before looking back up realizing that the person walking up to him was Jackson. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and greeted the white haired boy.

“Hey, uh, Jack. Do you mind Jack or do you want me to call you Jackson.” Hiro asked, shoulders shrinking into himself. Jackson paused for a second, taking in Hiro’s new demeanor. Different from the slightly cocky boy from yesterday this one was a little meek. Jackson shrugs it off. 

“Jack is fine.” He smiles at the younger boy, who stares at him for a few seconds before he realizes he hasn't been speaking.

“Okay, so this way.” Hiro forces out awkwardly before heading in the direction Jackson assumes is the “Nerd Lab” Hiro had mentioned before. Jackson notices that they're heading toward the blue building they had had their meeting in yesterday.

“The, uh, nerd lab is in the Ghibli building?” Jack questions Hiro as they get closer to it.

“Huh? Oh, no. It’s behind the Ghibli building. Our building is one of the newer buildings so it can't be seen from the quad. It’s a shame though, it's a really nice building.” They soon walk off the lawn and onto the walkway leading them around the large blue building and through a small grove. Jackson marveled at it, the trees were just starting to turn a rusty red color, some falling already. It was incredibly scenic. It reminded him of somewhere you would bring someone for a picnic date.

“You still haven't seen the whole school?” Hiro asks Jack, looking over his shoulder, seeing the way Jackson was surveying the walk way.

“No...I mean I met with Principal Watson and she said that she would have a guide for me to show me around but I guess she forgot. She seemed like a really busy lady.”

“Yeah, I've seen her around a few times. She always seems to be running from place to place. I guess she has to make sure this place doesn't implode on itself.” Hiro shrugs. “But...I mean...I could give you a tour of the school. If you aren't busy tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure. That sounds great!” Jackson grins at Hiro. The younger boy turns his attention back to the walkway, picking up his pace slightly. 

The walkway bends, curving around the backside of the Ghibli building, which was bigger than Jackson had expected, and as the trees cleared he could see the “Nerd Lab”. All glass panels and curves. The sun light hit it just right, make it glitter in the afternoon sunlight. It was clearly newer than the other buildings Jackson had seen. It stood out, but was hidden as well.

“This is the Callaghan. It was donated by a robotics researcher. He comes sometimes to give lectures, they say he used to teach classes here too but got too busy…” Hiro pauses and looks at Jackson, only to notice he had stopped following him to marvel at the building. “Hey! You comin’? We only have lunch period to do this!” The shout jostles Jackson out of his stupor and catches up to Hiro. 

As they enter the building Jackson quickly notices that some of the walls on the inside are glass panels as well. Letting passers by peer into the classrooms. Jackson notices that a lot of the rooms still have students working in them. Even some teachers working on projects. Jackson gets the distinct feeling that he’s on a different campus. 

“Over here!” Hiro calls out, running over to a door surrounded by tinted glass panels. The younger boy opens the door for Jackson before entering himself. “Welcome to my lab.” Hiro says proudly.

“This...whole thing is yours?” Jackson asks, slightly amazed. He looks around the large warehouse. It's easily the size of two classrooms with a high ceiling. There are parts of...things the older boy can't exactly identify strewn across the floor. Some things are hanging, and in the corner it looks like there's a robot arm? Jackson isn't completely sure. There's a student trying to get the arm to perform a task but it doesn't seem to respond.

“Well...no...The whole thing isn't mine. I share it with ten other students. Each lab has ten students assigned, a lab technician and a teacher to supervise.”

There's a rather loud snort from the other side of the room. “They way he works, you’d think this whole lab was his.” Jackson recognizes the voice as Audrey. He looks over at her as she kicks something metal towards them. “Pieces of the junker you made last week...still on the floor. Get your shit together, Hamada.” She walks over toward them, hands on her hips, screw driver still in one hand. She glares at Hiro before glancing at Jackson. “Hey Jackie boy, you know this doofus?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. We...met...yesterday. He’s going to fix something for me.”

Autry cocks an eyebrow. “You sure you want this little boy helping you? He’s not so much about fixing things as much as he is about breaking them.” She kicks the metal junk from before for emphasis.

“Hey, I resent that! I’m way better and making things that everyone in this lab!” Hiro shouts defensively. 

“Oh yeah? I remember, very distinctly, kicking your skinny ass all over the arena last week. Or is there some other whiney asian kid who's also a sore loser around?”

“You got in a lucky hit!”

“Lucky huh?” She struts up to him. Hiro is giving her a defiant looks, his shoulders square and a scowl on his face. Jackson watches them stare each other down. That is, until Audrey raises her fist swiftly and Hiro jerks backwards. She snorts. “Two for flinching.” She says, punching Hiro in the shoulder twice.

“Ow, hey!”

“Next time when you're in the arena, don't cry when you lose.” She turns from the younger boy to Jackson. “I’ll see you next meeting Jackie boy.” She says before walking over to her station. “And don't forget to pick your shit up!” She says angrily, kicking another piece of metal...something. “Siempre ten tus cosas en todas partes…” She grumbles loudly. 

“So...I see you know Audrey.” Jackson chuckled. 

“Yes, unfortunately...How do you know her?” Hiro asks, looking up at Jackson as he guided them to Hiro’s work station.

“We’re in the same club. LGBT one. We had a meeting yesterday. I mean, I met her before that too...she seems like a little spitfire. She seems like fun.” Jackson grinned, handing his phone over to Hiro.

“Yeah, fun. So...if you're in the LGBT club then your...gay?” Hiro pauses in taking Jackson's phone apart.

“Oh..um. Yeah. I’m gay. That..uh, isn't a problem is it?” Jackson asks, nervousness seeping into his voice. He worries his bottom lip.

“Huh? No. No way!” His responds a little too loudly. Jackson notices Hiro flinch at the volume of his own voice. “I mean, my best friend is gay so...no...no problems here.”

Jackson cocks an eyebrow at that statement. “Your...best friend is gay? He goes to this school?” Hiro had already gone back into fixing Jack’s phone. Taking apart the casing, loosening the tiny screws. “Yeah, you’ve probably seen him around. He's taller than me but shorter that you, always wears a beanie...piercings.”

“Hayden?” Jackson blanches.

“Yeah...can you hand me that screwdriver?” Jackson flinches at the request but searches the messy work station, finding the screwdriver and handing it to the younger boy.

“You and...Hayden are best friends?”

“Yeah..why?” Hiro pauses in his ministrations and looks at the older white haired boy.

“Well...I mean...you guys are really...different?” He says, coming out more like a question.

“Oh...you mean the gruff attitude?” Jackson nods. Hiro sighs through his nose before getting back to his work. “Well...I've know Hiccup, er, Hayden since I was little. He wasn't always like that. And even then...he's still really nice and sweat when you get to know him. I mean, he rescues helpless animals for crying out loud…” Hiro pauses in his rant and looks at Jackson who is staying at him a little wide eyed. “Don't, ever tell him or anyone I told you that.”

“Roger.” Jackson grins, Hiro smiles back before going back to work. The rest of their lunch break is silent as Jackson watches the younger boy work.


End file.
